Senju Tensui
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Tensui, Which Is a Literall translation to "Rain Water" 'Character Last Name' Senju 'IMVU Username' TensuiSagaaraKun 'Nickname (optional)' Snake Foot 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 08/22/193 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 4'3" 'Weight' 78Lbs 'Blood Type' A+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Konohagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Tensui is a sweet and caring individual who will dedicate as much time as it takes to help those who need her assistance. She is generally hyper and has a tendancy to be annoying or overreact. However, when it comes time to do what she has to she does so without hesitation and with a clear, level head. Her respect for all things is given and is hard to lose, but once lost is gone forever. She wishes to befriend everyone, but knows it cant be so. When someone she cares for has their life on the line she will give hers eagerly for them without hesitation. She is skilled with jutsu and hard working, but has deep self doubt. Even when she feels low on herself she refuses to let it affect others. She wears her heart on her sleeve and lets everyone know it, and no matter how much it's abused she will never let that affect her mission or goals. 'Behaviour' Tensui is a hyper and energetic girl. She doesnt easily frustrate, but she does have a slight temper. She is strong hearted and dedicated; putting everyone and anyone who is pure of heart befiore herself. She tends to annoy people easily but doesnt seem phased by it often. Her missions are above all else her goal when she is sent on them and will change from kind and energetic to cold and calculating if need be. She refuses to kill innocents even if it risks the mission. 'Nindo' I will protect my loved ones, family, friends, and the weak and defensless; NO MATTER WHAT! 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Senju 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Earth ''(Unusable At The Moment) 'Element Two' ''Fire (Unusable At The Moment) 'Weapon of choice' Boken (Till Special Katana Earned) Specialized Katana (When Trained Properly) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu Social Skills, Determination. 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, Strength Easy to Read, Falters In Hostage Situations 'Chakra colour' Emerald Green 'Databook:' Databook: Senju Tensui 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''10 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): '''16 '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''3 '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '''0 '''Total:50 'Jutsu List' Universal Jutsu: *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Clone Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique *E Rank Jutsu - Universal Jutsu: Transformation Technique 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Senju Tensui was Born in Konohagakure and is a member of the Senju clan who entered the academy at age 7. She was a class clown, but also tended to get her work done and passed with an almost perfect score. During her academy years she learned that not all people were kind hearted and sincere like her clanmates and family. She was picked on but never let it bother her. Always one to be unique she tended to keep to herself and not bother with others unless they had a problem, or needed help. A brilliant student with deep intellect she soared through her academy years and often was met by other students who asked for tutoring. She developed into a strong willed and pure hearted young student. Her teachers all praised and recommended her. Once she left the Academy she became the student of Sarutobi Seikaku, the latest Kage of Konohagakure. She looks up to him and admires him greatly; announcing that one day she will become a stronger ninja than he. 'Roleplaying Library' Shadow's Spawn: One of Three! The Chopstick Trick: An exercise in fluidity Academy Exam: Hatake Gesshoku (Shadow's Spawn: Two of Three!) Training: Excersise in chakra Molding: Tree Climbing 'Approved by:' Sarutobi Seikaku Suzuki Saiyuki Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure member Category:Senju Clan